


Squirm

by Luvcandy24



Category: Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvcandy24/pseuds/Luvcandy24
Summary: It was an accident at first but he just had to take advantage of it. Kyo x Tohru fanfic. Light swearing and rated T for all the best reasons. I posted this on Fanfiction.net as well.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Squirm

Squirm

A/N: The curse is broken and Tohru and Kyo are already together. However, they are both still pretty shy around each other. I live off of reviews so PLEASE leave one!

Tohru couldn't wait for school to be done for the day. Tohru tried to focus on what the teacher was saying, but she kept stealing glances at Kyo out of the corner of her eye. She had always thought he was handsome, but now it was downright distracting. She needed to get out of there.

"Alright! Don't forget to finish the assignment by Monday!" Their teacher concluded. As the bell rang to signal the school day was over, Tohru stood and stretched her arms above her head. The next thing she knew, she felt a finger poke her exposed side, jumpstarting her.

"Eep!" She cried out. She looked for the source of the attack and saw her redheaded boyfriend with a devilish smirk on his face. Her eyes were wide as she stood and watched him retract his hand into his pocket.

"Oh, no..." he said with the same smirk on his face. "Don't tell me you're ticklish, Tohru." Her face flared red and she shook her head in denial.

"You just startled me that's all! I'm not ticklish!" She quickly explained.

"Is that so?" Kyo said, a deceptively innocent look on his face. He reached out his hand to grab her waist but she flinched away. The smirk returned and he chuckled.

"You're a bad liar, Tohru. I won't tickle you again today, I promise." He said sincerely. He continued reaching for her and wrapped his arm around her middle, drawing her close. Tohru nodded her head with hesitation. 'What did he mean by 'today'? Will he try again after today?' Tohru wondered. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. Tohru didn't think she would ever get used to the feeling.

"Come on. We need groceries for tonight's dinner right?" Kyo said after pulling away. Tohru laced their fingers together excitedly.

"Yes! I'm making pancakes!" She said with a smile on her face. Kyo smiled back, remembering their time at the vacation house and how she held on so tight to that memory. It was a favorite memory of his too, but now he had a new one. The look on her face when he poked her side and the way her body contorted was burned into his brain. He needed to see it again.

As the couple strolled through the aisles of the small market, Kyo had begun his 'assault'. He saw how Tohru reacted to him touching her, even if it was something as small as their hands brushing together. He loved the small blush that graced her face in those moments, and he was determined to see more. As he turned from grabbing something off of a shelf, he noticed his small girlfriend trying to reach something on the highest shelf.

"How stereotypical..." He mumbled with a smile on his face. He walked over and leaned over her to grab the box of pancake mix for her. Once his fingers had a firm hold on it, he looked down at Tohru, noticing she was looking straight ahead with her hand still slightly raised. He lowered his head just a little to place his mouth right below her ear.

"You're welcome," He said quietly, making sure she could feel his breath on her skin. He knew this would elicit several responses from her. He dropped the box into the small basket she was holding and just as he predicted, Tohru's face flushed pink and she began to thank him and apologize to him at the same time. He watched with interest as her hand finally moved again, covering the area below her ear.

"Thank you! I'm so sorry to be a burden. I wish I was taller like Hana or even Uo! That would be easier I bet." She finished with a smile.

"What are you talking about? You're the perfect size. See?" He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and true enough, she was just the right height. Tohru giggled.

"Well... If you say so!" They walked to the next aisle and Kyo eventually dropped his arm, only to place it on the small of her back to guide her around a shopper that wasn't paying attention. He felt her skin prickle. He smirked again and thought 'This is too easy.'

As they returned home with their groceries, Kyo walked into the kitchen to drop off the groceries, and then to his room to change out of his school uniform. It sounded like Tohru did the same, as he heard her open and close her door across the hall. He had only been in her room a handful of times, but he wanted to be in there again. He just had to think of a way how. As he walked downstairs, he noticed her door was open and the sunshine was filling her room. Everything about the space just screamed Tohru. He continued and when he entered the kitchen, his heart nearly stopped. The smell alone made him drool but he saw her wearing a pastel orange and pink sundress that hugged her curves just right. Her hair was half up tied back with an orange ribbon and there was a little bit of the dry pancake mix on her face and the hem of her dress near her knees. Kyo instantly thought of the title "Housewife" when he saw her and he blushed.

"Tohru, you're so clumsy. You have mix all over you." Kyo choked out. He walked over to her and she smiled.

"Oh I do? I didn't even notice! Thank you Kyo!" She inspected herself and was about to brush it off herself, but Kyo caught her wrist in his hand. They stared at each other before Kyo used his other hand to gently caress her cheek, removing the powder. Tohru felt her breath hitch. He leaned down a bit to get her dress, wiping it away. His hand drifted slightly below her hem and he felt the soft skin of her thigh. He clenched his jaw, wondering who he was torturing more, Tohru or himself. Still holding her hand in place, he moved it to rest on one of his shoulders, bringing her in close. His newly freed hand moved to her cheek again. Tohru never stopped staring at him. His thumb brushed over her skin and her eyes closed half way, savoring the feeling. The look on her face was too much for Kyo, so he launched himself forward, claiming her lips. Tohru stumbled back a bit and he stumbled forward with her, not wanting to lose their point of contact. Before they knew it, she was against the kitchen counter and Kyo's hand was on the surface trying to steady them. His other hand had moved to the back of her neck, tilting it up in just the right way to make Tohru weak in the knees. She wrapped her arms around his neck a little tighter, pulling him impossibly closer.

"Ahem." The noise broke the two apart, staring wide eyed and red faced at Yuki. He rolled his eyes and walked towards the table. His back was facing them and Kyo nearly growled.

"That damn rat." He turned his head back towards Tohru and rested his forehead on hers.

"Sorry. I got a little carried away... Do you need any help in here?" Tohru swallowed hard and tore herself away from her boyfriend.

"No, I don't think so! I just need to start pouring the batter, but thank you!" They were both trying to regulate their breathing but this was the perfect opportunity. Kyo got close to her ear again. So close that when he spoke, his lips touched her skin.

"You're welcome," he said, noting the hitch in her breath and the shiver that went through her body. He smirked and walked towards the balcony. It was a warm day, so he laid down and looked at the nature before him.

He didn't realize how fast he fell asleep, but Tohru had a gentle hand on his shoulder, calling for him to wake up. He opened his eyes and saw her kneeling in front of him. He leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss above her knee and sat up. Tohru was looking down with her eyes shut tight. Kyo chuckled and grabbed her chin, making her look at him.

"What are you blushing about?" He asked innocently. When she didn't answer, he leaned forward and kissed her lightly. Kyo stood and began to pile pancakes onto his plate. Tohru stayed rooted, thinking that if Kyo did much more of this, she would burst.

"Miss Honda? Aren't you going to eat as well?" Yuki called out to her. This snapped her out of her thoughts and she stood quickly.

"Yes! I'll get some pancakes now!" She hurried over to grab a plate and her food. She was careful not to touch Kyo as he finished getting his own meal. However, this wasn't something that Kyo appreciated. As he walked away, he was tempted to jumpstart her again, but recalled his promise. So instead, he grazed his palm over her ribcage. He knew how Tohru would react, but he wasn't expecting his own hand to burn like it did. He shoved it in his pocket to try to ignore it and sat down. Tohru followed soon after, sitting next to him. Shigure had the T.V. on and they were all watching what appeared to be medical drama show. With Yuki and Shigure's eyes glued to the story, Kyo took this opportunity to move a little closer to Tohru. Their knees barely brushed and Tohru tried to pull it out of the way, but Kyo grabbed her leg and returned it to it's normal place. It wasn't often that she sat cross legged, but he was glad she did. She always looked so much more comfortable that way. Kyo continued eating his food like nothing had happened, but keeping his hand in place on her leg. There was a bit of small talk and objections about the dramatic show. Kyo wasn't interested in any of it. His hand was slowly inching down Tohru's leg and stopped when he cupped her calf. He barely curled his fingers, just enough for her to feel his short nails gently scrape against her soft skin before she stood up abruptly. She looked down at Kyo's surprised face with embarrassment and a little bit of panic.

"I'm all done! I am going to take a quick shower and then I'll come down to do the dishes!" She announced. She didn't wait for anyone to reply before she practically ran upstairs. The cousins turned to look at Kyo with light glares.

"What! I didn't do anything!" He defended himself, even though he knew he was lying. 'She's about to crack' Kyo thought and he tried to hide his smug look.

'What is he doing?!' Tohru screamed in her mind as she stood under the cool water spray. 'He's been doing this all day since he tickled me in school. What is he up to? I can't take much more of it...' She was in no hurry though. She took her time washing her hair and cleaning her body. It always relaxed her. When she was done, she looked around for the clothes that she had put out. A moment of panic seized her before she saw that they had fallen off the counter and were laying on the floor. She had momentarily thought she had forgotten them. She pulled her clothes on and wrapped her hair in the towel to dry. As she walked into her room, she jumped a little when she noticed Kyo laying down on her bed.

"Kyo? Is everything alright?" She asked. He didn't move, he didn't even look at her. He just continued to stare at the ceiling where he came crashing through the first time they met. Tohru followed his gaze and recalled the memory. She smiled and sat next to him.

"I remember the day we met. It was such a bad day. And then you came crashing through the roof and shook the entire house. I thought things were going to get worse, and they did when you all turned into your zodiac forms. After that, my life has been..." she trailed off trying to find the right word. Kyo finally looked at her and finished her sentence.

"Wonderful." Tohru nodded in agreement and looked up again.

"I'm grateful to have met you, Kyo. I really don't know what I would do without you now that you're in my life." She said. Kyo chuckled, making her stare at him. He sat up and rested his hand next to her hip, effectively trapping her. His other hand cupped her cheek, pulling her close.

"I know what you mean." He kissed her again. Tohru pulled away after a few seconds and stood, moving to grab her hair brush. After she had placed the towel on her chair, she began brushing the tangled mess.

"Come here." Kyo said. Tohru looked at him in confusion for a moment before she sat on the bed again. He grabbed the brush from her hand and started pulling it through her long locks. It felt heavenly. Her eyes closed as she felt Kyo work his way through her hair.

"I used to do this for Shisho when he was too sore to do it himself." He said to break the silence.

"It feels amazing..." Tohru said softly. They stayed in silence for the rest of the time. Kyo had been finished for a while, but he continued to brush. He gathered her hair and lifted it, brushing underneath. The sensation Tohru felt was fantastic. She slumped forward a little bit and a content hum sounded from her. Kyo smiled and repeated the action a few times, eventually eliciting a small moan from his girlfriend. His arms froze. He had never heard her make that kind of sound before. It made his blood run a little faster.

"Oh are you done already? Thank you so much! That was so kind of you." She turned and was about to kiss him when she saw his face. His jaw was clenched and his eyes looked almost like they were glowing. They radiated hunger and Tohru's heart jumped. She stood and took her brush to its usual spot. She had only barely heard Kyo moving before she found herself with her back to the wall and Kyo's hands on either side of her head. Tohru's eyes widened. His long hair was covering a bit of his eyes, but she saw the same hunger from just a moment ago.

"K-Kyo?" she stuttered. She saw a flash go through his eyes. He leaned in close to her ear like he had earlier that day.

"Do you have any idea of what I want to do to you?" He said. Tohru trembled at his tone. It made her whole body feel like jelly.

"Kyo..." she breathed. Kyo didn't move. He could tell she was so close to snapping. He wanted to see her squirm just once more before what he knew would happen next. He moved his hand to her ribcage again and drew small circles onto her shirt with his thumb.

"Tohru... You can't make those sounds and expect nothing to happen." He playfully chastised her. His fingers tightened on her side, and his lips pressed below her ear making her gasp. That's what broke him.

He quickly wrapped his hand around her back and pulled her close to him, crashing his lips onto hers. He pressed her back against the wall, trapping her there. His other hand wove its way into her damp hair, gently raking his nails on her scalp, causing her to moan again. Kyo almost growled as he broke away and kissed down her neck. Tohru was breathing heavily, not sure what she did to deserve this bliss. As he kissed her throat down to her collarbones, her eyes rolled back and she sighed. She finally moved her arms and wrapped them around his neck, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"You'll stop that if you know what's good for you." Kyo said breathily. His jaw was clenched again as he tried to maintain what small amount of control he had left. Tohru tangled her fingers deeper in his hair and pulled him back up to kiss her. His hands moved to her legs, grabbing the backs of her thighs and lifting her up. She squeaked lightly but wrapped her legs around his waist nonetheless.

"Dammit, Tohru. You're going to kill me if you keep making those noises." Kyo said as they broke away. Tohru quickly closed the distance, peppering kisses on his jaw and below his ear, thinking of it as a little bit of payback for teasing her all day. She heard Kyo groan and she squeezed her legs a little tighter around his waist, which apparently, was just the right thing to do.

Kyo tightened the grip he had on her legs and moved her to her desk, making her sit there. His arm made a wide arc, tossing anything there out of the way. He connected their lips again and moved his hands to the tops of her thighs, to her waist, to her shoulders and back. He wanted to feel all of her. In a bold move, a hand snaked it's way just barely under her nightshirt and caressed the soft skin there. He felt the goosebumps that now invaded her skin. He smirked and moved his mouth to her jaw and neck again, noticing her hands gripped his hair a little tighter when he did so. She leaned her head back, allowing him more access and in doing so, threw off their balance. She tightened her hold on his neck and waist, but Kyo barely noticed. He just placed a hand on her desk leaning forward to continue spoiling her. The other hand still under her shirt and moving upwards to grab her bare waist.

"Mmm!" she squeaked again.

" _Fuck_ ," Kyo moaned under his breath as he attacked her mouth again. Tohru grabbed he back of his shirt near his neck, tugging it upwards. Kyo understood immediately what she wanted. He broke away just long enough to tug it off, making a mess of his hair. Tohru ran her hands down his defined muscles and he leaned in eagerly to kiss her again. He licked her bottom lip and when she gasped, he took the opportunity to catch it in between his teeth, gently biting it. Tohru moaned at the feeling and grabbed fistfuls of his hair again. She moved her hands down his back, feeling his muscles move and contort. She would need to make Shisho a feast for all the training he put Kyo through.

A yell was heard downstairs and the couple froze. They instantly recognized the voice. Knowing their time was limited, they broke apart and hurried around the room. Kyo was tugging his shirt back on and Tohru brushed through her hair quickly again. They both ended up on her bed with a book each and the door was thrown open.

"Ah! There's the young love birds! Tell me everything!"

"Hi Ayame! It's so nice to see you! Tohru said with a genuine smile. Kyo grumbled and continued to read the book he had chosen. Ayame was silent for a moment, gauging the room. A smirk formed on his face.

"Oh ho! I see what's going on here! Don't let me interrupt you! Continue! Have fun! Use protection! Ta ta!" He yelled as he closed the door behind him. Both Kyo and Tohru were red in the face.

"What a mood kill..." Kyo muttered. Tohru nodded in agreement, mortified but highly satisfied. Kyo knew he could get her to crack.

THE END

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
